killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
TJ Combo
Story (Basic): T.J. Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his brutal methods of punishing opponents. He now fights to regain his fame and fortune. Story (Extended): Having to fight his way from a seedy backstreet gym to the world heavyweight title through sheer raw power and agg- ression, after 5 years at the top T. J. "Combo" Garrett is brought crashing down by his own overwhelming greed. Having blown most of his cash on titanium arm implants to ensure that the title remained his, Combo is stripped of his belt, wealth and public respect when the Ultratech surgeon who performed the operation sells his story to the media. Furious and humiliated, Combo returns to his old ghetto haunts and vows to defy the world at large in reaching the top once more. Signature moves Despite Being Human and having no powers, T.J Combo is quite a skilled,brutal and agile fighter with his boxing style.Thank to his cybernetic implants, he is able to have punching power far beyond more powerful than an average human. (KI 1 KI,2/Gold) *'Rolling Thunder': Combo rolls torward his opponent delivering a punch to the mid section.Can be performed twice. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Powerline': Combo runs towards his opponent delivering a straight powerful punch sending the opponent back. Can be cancelled. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Flying Knee': Combo thrust towards his opponent hitting them with his knee. * Upward Knee: Combo thrust him self a few feet in the air hitting his opponent with his knee. (KI 1, KI 2/Gold. * Tremor: Combo leaps a few feet in the air and comes down with his fist on fire punching his opponent. (KI 2/Gold). * Winding Uppercut: Combo winds one of his hands with extreme speed till the point where his uppercut his strong enough to send his opponent high sky in the air if the hit connects. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). * Spinning BackHand: Combo does a spinning back hand punch that hits the opponent's midsection. (KI 1,K I2/Gold) No Mercy moves: ''' * '''Neck Breaker: '''Combo hits the opponent forcing them on their knees,and proceeds to finishing them by breaking their neck. (KI 1) * '''4th Wall: '''T.J delivers a 2 hit combo and ends it by giving a devestating upper cut that knocks the opponent of screen. (KI 1) * '''Target Practice: Combo Takes out his submachine gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI 2/Gold) Killer Instinct 1 Ending: With victory in the tournament, Combo has finally achieved his ambition to regain his lost fortune and popular status. Once a nobody from the ghetto, Combo celebrates his win and new found wealth by parading through those same streets. With money and fame at his side, Combo believes he can achieve anything. Killer Instinct 2 After a decisive victory over Riptor in the tournament, Combo attempted to destroy Ultratech HQ. Caught as Ultratech is ripped into the past, Combo escapes home before it is too late. Endings: 1. Kill Tusk: Having won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. With no challenge remaining in the past Combo returns to the future through a time portal. Strengthened by his experience he vows soon to regain his lost fame and fortune once again. 2. Don't Kill Tusk: Having to won the tournament and vanquish Gargos, Combo knows he can achieve anything. Rejected by modern society for cheating, Combo grabs the chance to again win fame in the arena. Staying in the past he puts his fighting skills to work and soon becomes a great champion. Category:KI1 Characters